


Savior in grey 灰色救世主

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weed Smoking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>恶魔是黑色，天使会选白色，灰色属于他和Dean。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior in grey 灰色救世主

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：吸大麻  
> 设定：应该是S1S2的时候，不过关系不大

这一次他们刚做完一个大案子，肉体上和精神上都精疲力尽，还错过了妈妈的忌日。Sam和Dean会找办法放松，不是Dean那种去酒吧钓个马子然后在旅馆潦草激烈地发泄完，或是Sam那种在房间里抱着电脑睡个昏天黑地的方法。他们是猎人，被John训练成精神真正松懈的时候必须确保待在彼此身边以防万一。通常他们会开车去看场重金属演唱会或者去小时候去过的侏罗纪主题公园，真正地休息两天，有时候会有Bobby，但老猎人总是忙个不停。但这次驱完鬼Dean从古宅子里顺走了那管雕工精致的水烟枪，Sam下午去弄了一包大麻。回到旅馆两个人拉上窗帘，在沙发缝藏好武器，在门窗前撒好盐线放上Rufus小屋里找到的小机关，然后准备花几个小时把家族事业和恶魔的一堆垃圾事通通抛到脑后。

 

Sam倒好水放好大麻，打从Dean划亮旅馆免费的旧火柴开始就放弃本能没再留心周围的一切，他低头猛吸了一阵子，让最初冲鼻的阶段迅速溜到他脑后。Dean边嘲笑他边接过烟筒的时候戒指撞上金属发出“叮”一声响，Sam听得回味无穷，抬起脸看见的房间已经变得雾蒙蒙(或者是他的眼睛开始看东西灰蒙蒙)的了。他坐在这小沙发上直往下滑，不得不用膝盖顶着茶几，但Sam不记得上次感觉这么放松是什么时候了，没有案子没有预示没被地狱来的婊子追着，只是单纯地消磨时光，和他哥哥一起。（Dean一手按上了自己的裤裆，像个黄片明星一样呻吟了起来。）好吧，也许不怎么单纯。Sam像个好弟弟一样尽责地帮他哥哥扶着那根烟管，好让Dean腾出手解开皮带，据后来Dean说他完全没在帮忙因为他扶的是他哥哥的阴茎而不是管子，但Sam没信。不管怎样，Dean解开自己后也解开了他的裤子，但Sam还没想这档子事，他只是在尽可能延伸着被烟草麻痹和改写的感官。

 

电视上可能正在播天气预报，那声音非常远，一群群亮白色在蓝色的屏幕上卷动互相驱使吞噬，一大块的反光形状像Doritos的包装纸撕开后被阳光照在内里的样子。Sam突然闻到了那橙红色的芝士味和一口咬碎时会有的的玉米香，尝到了发现里面已经吃完了以后一遍遍查看的侥幸心情，好像那袋子被捏成一团的沟回里还有没被发现的角落，好像小时候每次John出现，Sam总觉得自己应该更仔细地检查屋子的每个细节，以防自己和Dean没有早点看到他。预报好像说劳伦斯明天会下雨。这很好，因为它们会有场大火要浇。

Dean吸了一会儿把烟管递给他，Sam没伸手接，只是凑过去用力地抽了一口，又突然听见天气预报说劳伦斯没有雨，不由得一阵悲伤。他想和Dean分享这不幸的消息，但Dean正不停地发出那些让人脸红的噪音。Sam怀疑NASA那些超级厉害的卫星到底能不能透过云层预测准天气，或者看见他和他哥哥在内布拉斯加一家小破旅馆里的沙发上抽大麻自慰。他闭起眼，电视上那些能灼伤人的色彩却好像还残余在眼前，渐渐地，有预谋地形成了加州湛蓝色的天空。

而他哥哥的身体却这时候压过来，辐射着难以抗拒的热度。烟管里的水晃荡着晃荡着，像小时候Dean在轻摇着他的摇篮，或者他们一起在Jim牧师家附近的湖里划船。他哥哥埋下脸对着水烟枪又不管不顾地吸了一口，嘴唇贴着冰冷的金属管上妖异繁复的花纹呻吟。Sam几乎能听见那些气体争先恐后地滚进那两瓣肺叶占领Dean的身体以后愉悦的低语，他不安地等待着，但他的哥哥却还是他哥哥，一手按在他的胸口，透过细碎的睫毛看着他，缓缓把大麻喷在了他的脸上。几乎是一个珍爱的微笑。Sam半启着唇，被动接受了他哥哥的哺喂，那二手烟雾从他的鼻孔被吸进去，大麻的清香沁到他的喉咙深处，把他那加州的天空染上了灰色，又从他的嘴里跑了出来，只是颜色好像已混得更深。Dean轻轻低叹，把嘴里压着的剩下半口烟也吐了出来，和他在半空中交汇，相互融为一体，然后又一起呼吸。他们就这样在一个烟筒、两张嘴、两根气管、四片肺叶里共享大麻，额头抵在一起在那金属管口迟钝地大口呼吸，上下嘴唇不时抿起放开，捕捉着对方吐出的烟雾。Sam努力压下蠢蠢欲动的思想，他渴望体会这种晕眩感，好像世界上只剩他们俩，又或者他们共享的世界本来只有两个位置，容不下其他任何谁谁谁还有谁。他等待着Dean那个心照不宣的眼神，又因为料到Dean必会看穿他笑他而撅起嘴。一直等到Dean用力拍拍他，故意吹开他额头垂下的发丝，Sam才发现他压下的不是思想，而是呼吸。他缓缓吐出盘旋在他身体里太久以致钝痛的烟雾，同时Dean凝视着他的眼睛，鼻翼翕动开始深深吸气。夕阳从窗帘的缝隙中照到沙发上，空气中颗粒悬浮，而那绸带一样的烟丝滑而亲密流动着，连接起他和Dean来源于同一个子宫的眼口鼻。

 

恶魔是黑色，天使会选白色，灰色属于他和Dean。

“Breathe，my baby brother。Live。”Dean的声音有点奇怪，不像平时那么沉，好像大麻把他的声带扯松了。Sam快速眨眼，握住Dean抓着金属管的那只手。很多东西翻涌上他的唇齿，让他一下子无从倾诉。这是该聊天的时刻吗？背景音乐突然变成Metallica，Sam回到了Impala里，他们又没日没夜在赶路，而他只能呆呆地看着Dean，什么也说不出，最终只好同意“没有温情时刻”那说法。

 

“Sammy……”而他哥哥眼神迷茫，此时此刻正想着忠于欲望。在谈话这点上，他们总不在同一个频率。

Sam顺从地侧过身来，让他哥哥把他推倒然后半趴在他身上，两人重心重叠，沙发挤出一声受到冒犯的尖叫，他又不好意思地支起身把他哥哥推远了一点。

Dean把脸凑近烟管又吸了一口，拉过Sam的领子吻住了他。粗糙地碾压几乎压麻他的嘴唇，Sam被喷了一嘴一脸的烟，不管不顾地勾住他哥哥，贪婪地在他嘴里索取更多。口水，带着大麻香的那种，还有很多很多的体液交换，Dean把抓过他自己阴茎的那只手伸进他的内裤，直截了当地抓住Sam的性器开始套弄。Sam的指甲陷进沙发的皮套里，被大麻搅动后的快感爽得头皮发麻。Dean用膝盖推起他靠里的那条腿，半跪在沙发上，把他弟弟的膝盖小腿夹在自己的腿间，像条发情的狗一样轻轻蹭起来。

高潮延迟。时间就此被无限拉长。

 

到顶的时候Dean坐在他身上，把Sam粗厚的龟头卡进他无名指那开瓶器戒指的凹槽里像开啤酒一样翻弄起他的包皮，指尖摩擦着他顶端的孔洞不断搔弄。作为让自己这么舒服的回馈，Sam够到茶几下Dean带回来的某个女孩留下的穿孔器，沾了沾水毫不犹豫地刺穿了Dean左边那颗被他吸红吸硬了的乳头。他们的身心完全同步，所以到头来他也不知道到底是谁高潮的时候发出了那声非常娘的尖叫。Sam射得太多太爽以至于意识完全空白了一段时间，声音消失了，各种嘈杂的色彩钝化了他的感官。再有意识的时候Sam从大麻里醒了，他哥哥正跪在沙发边的地上舔着自己身上那些粘稠冰冷的液体，那个水烟枪正在茶几上，又重新被加满了。它的旁边多出一管润滑剂和一打套子。

“出去买润滑剂的时候，那店员以为我是出来卖的。”Dean低沉的嗓音又回来了，Sam看着他哥哥那件被汗液打湿后紧紧贴着他身体曲线的T恤，还有乳头边两个小小的凸起，疲软的阴茎自觉地抽搐了一下。Dean轻笑了一声，抬头和他对视，“我对他说，伙计，谁他妈又不是呢？”

 

Sam无言以对，他犹豫地伸出手环抱住他哥哥，嘴唇贴向他的额角。

Dean安安静静地在他怀里坐了一会儿，表明接下这段话和这个示弱的动作一起，多半以后他再也不会提，“你知道有的时候我希望……”

“我知道，Dean，我知道。”Sam突然如此痛恨自己。他有的时候是如此渴望和Dean交流，但只是听见这些语句背后暗藏的破碎他就无法忍受下去。

Dean定住几秒，身体终于放松下来。Sam替他拿过茶几上的烟管，Dean重新来到自己的上位，划亮火柴的样子就像他在指尖点燃了一簇火焰，明亮又灼人。Sam顿了顿坐起身，用嘴吹熄了它。

“Sammy？”

“但这一次，就让我来。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写完虽然很爽，但我并不愉快TAT  
> 以及文中隐喻就各自体会吧（。


End file.
